


Now That We're Famous

by Ailette



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Imported, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailette/pseuds/Ailette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as their debut is announced, paparazzi start following them everywhere. But Miyata and Tamamori still have a date to go to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now That We're Famous

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is set pre-debut and you'll probably be able to guess which photoshoot inspired this... *coughs*  
> (Originally posted at http://ailette.livejournal.com/70417.html#cutid1)

Miyata turned around nervously, just making sure for the nth time that really, not a single paparazzo had managed to follow him today. He was used to random creepers with cameras popping up on his way home from rehearsals or concerts, but lately they had been showing up around his house as well. Following him when he was just going down to the nearest combini or (very memorable) the game store. It weirded him out because they hadn’t even made their official debut yet and anyway, shouldn’t they be stalking KitaMitsu or Taipi? Or Tamamori…  
   
The thought actually made Miyata wince. Of course, today it wouldn’t be good for Tamamori to be stalked. But the younger man had a habit of walking in circles even on straight roads, so most sane people wouldn’t even be able to keep up with him for more than a few hundred meters.  
   
Miyata looked down at his watch again and sighed, absently re-adjusting his face mask as he did. Already half past 8. They had been supposed to meet here at 8 pm and not even Tamamori usually arrived that late. Just as Miyata considered digging out his cell to call the other, someone cleared their throat behind him.  
   
Miyata was already grinning when he turned around, but froze when he saw the person awkwardly standing there. It was a girl. Wearing a knee-long checkered skirt and puffy white blouse, with long black hair fastened into a lose pony tail and bangs falling freely into her face. She was wearing a little too much make-up, making her cheeks too red and her eyes too dark, and she was a little taller than Miyata himself. He unconsciously looked down to check for heels, but she was wearing flat brown boots.  
   
“Did you wait long?”  
   
It took Miyata a good whole minute to realize that a) she was talking to him and b) she was looking nervous, biting her lower lip and effectively smearing her pink lip gloss, a habit that reminded him oddly of Tamamori. Speaking of.  
   
Miyata took a quick step backwards, holding up his hands and shaking his head. “Sorry, you must have mistaken me for someone else. I know it happens easily with the mask and the hat, so sorry about that. Good luck finding him though,” he shot her a quick smile (which she wouldn’t be able to see anyway) and was about to turn around and look for his boyfriend again when a hand shot out and grabbed onto his arm.  
   
“What are you talking about?”  
   
Miyata stared down at the hand (somewhat mystified by the long glittery nails with little skulls glued on to them). What was happening?  
   
“Miyacchi,” the girl said and she sounded annoyed now, her voice going a little deeper.  
   
Miyata froze. A fan? Was he being harassed by a fan? _Seriously_? No, that couldn’t be. He frowned and looked at the girl again, scrutinizing her more closely and - _oh_.  
   
“Tama-chan?”  
   
Tamamori crossed his arms over his chest (Miyata only noticed the lack of breasts now) and pouted. “We have a date.”  
   
Miyata blinked as he pulled his face mask off. “Why are you wearing girls clothes?”  
   
Tamamori looked at him like he as beginning to doubt Miyata’s common sense. “Because we’re famous now! People will recognize us.”  
   
Miyata took a moment to mull that over (most of the time, the things Tamamori said actually made sense, you just had to think a bit for yourself). He could – somehow – see his boyfriend’s logic. There was the obvious problem that should they be photographed like this, it would either be reported that Miyata had a girlfriend or that Tamamori was secretly a cross dresser – or a combination of both.  
   
But, _well_.  
   
On the other hand, Tamamori was usually shy about being affectionate in public and claimed that it was because people would stare. Now Miyata grinned and slung his arm around Tamamori’s waist comfortably, pulling him close enough to bury his nose in his hair and whisper, “Great idea.”  
   
He was lucky that he was too close for Tamamori to see him grinning before he leaned in further to kiss the younger one full on the lips. With dozens of people passing them by and not one of them stopping to stare.


End file.
